


This is my song to say goodbye.

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Lotus pose, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sad Ending, Season 4 spoiler (?), crying sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Why yes I loved Season 4 Y_Y





	This is my song to say goodbye.




End file.
